Dogs/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to a purple dogs book next to the scrapbooking tools) Kobe: (from o.s, narrating) Once upon a time, in a happy planet, in the happiest continent next to the others...(the book starts to open as the continents and the words spell "Happy") Lived the happiest animals the world has ever known. The dogs. (We see the dogs inside the doghouses looking out of the window. They chatter for the goodies they want. The page turns as the 4 trolls are seen singing, dancing and hugging) They loved nothing more then to sing, and dance, and hug...dance, and hug, and sing, and dance, and sing...(Her voice speeds up) and hug, and dance, and hug, and dance, and sing, and hug, and dance, and hug...(One by one, the yellow trolls starts singing, the red troll starts dancing, and two trolls started hugging as Poppy repeated the same thing she says and the red troll starts panting and falls down. On the next page a troll starts singing in the tree until the Bergen comes by) But then, one day, the trolls discovered a Dragear! (On the next page, the bergens so are in Bergen town feeling unhappy) The dragears didn't know how to sing...(The dragears'' sing off-key)'' or dance...(They kick theirselves) or even hug. (A Dragear pulls the underwear out of the other bergen's pants) They're the most miserable creatures in all the land. (A cloud comes by and starts raining) And once they saw how happy the dogs were...they wanted some of that happiness themselves. (A dog starts dancing on the road and the Dragear pops up as the dog starts to sing and the Dragear eats the dog and the other dog are shocked) '''Kobe: Eating a dog made them feel so happy, they started a tradition. Once a year, every year, the dragears would gather around the dog tree to taste happiness. On a holiday they called...Dogsticks. (On the next page the bergens gather around to the dog tree as the camera zooms in to the Rachel house and we see a blue Dragear who's riding a bike that wears a crown, purple hair, red cape with black and white spots on the outside and wears underpants. This is Princess Rachel Jr. Then, we see her daddy's room where he daddy is sleeping and he crushed the pet's back lands on her mommy and daddy) Princess Rachel: Good morning, mommy and daddy! (Her mother and father is still sleeping) Mommy and daddy, wake up! (She goes to her mother and father's eye and pulls open) Daddy and mommy, wake up! Wake up! (Her mother and father's eyes open up) Wake up, mommy and daddy! (She goes to his ears as he whispers) ''Wake up, mommy and daddy. ''(She jumps on the bed) Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! mommy! Daddy, wake up! (She pulls her mother and father's regular hair and chest hair out of his chest and her head. Her mother and father starts screaming and pulls him up) Queen Rachel Sr.: Rachel! What time is it? Princess Rachel: It's... (She lets go of the regular and chest hair) Dogsticks! (At outside, King Munsinger opens the door and now he wears a blue orange jumpsuit with a purple cape with fur on it held together by a red violet brooch, yellow flip-flops on his feet, and a gold crown on his head along with Queen Rachel Sr..) Queen Rachel Sr.: Dogsticks! Our one day to be happy! Princess Rachel: Yeah! Dragears: "Dogs! Chef Christina: Please Give It Up For Your Keeper of the dogs. Your minister of happines, your royal chef.... Christina. This is a very special Dogsticks...as there is one amongst us who has never tasted a dog. (She points at Princess Rachel) Princess Rachel: Ooh, me! She's talking about me! Chef Christina: Princess Rachel, your time has come. King Munsinger: Don't worry, daughter. I remember being nervous for the first time. Princess Rachel: Okay. King Munsinger: That's our girl. (Princess Rachel and Chef Christina go to the dog tree which is full of dog pods) Chef Christina: It is my sacred duty...to initiate you in the ways of true happiness. I have chosen an extra special dog for you. (She opens the black and white dog pod and grabs the dog that has black and white fur) The happiest, most positive...sweetest troll of all. And because every Princess deserves a Prince. I give you the one they call..."Prince Kobe". (Princess Rachel takes the dog) Princess Rachel: Please, make me happy, Prince Kobe. (She eats the dog) Chef Christina: What are you feeling? (Princess Rachel makes a disgusted face and spits the dog out) Princess Rachel: That one's rotten! (Chef Christina takes the dog, but it wasn't a real dog, it was a fake dog. She taps the dog's head) Chef Christina: It's fake? Dragears: Fake?! ' King Munsinger': Fake?!' Prince Gristle': They're gone?!' Queen Rachel Sr.: ''Where are they?'' Chef Christina: Don't worry, sire. We'll find them. (The Dragear chefs and Princess Rachel listen under the highway) Princess Rachel: Hey, I think I hear something! (Under the highway, we see a boy that has brown skin, brown hair and wears a crown and wears blue sweat pants while holding a torch. This is Jaden Perrin leading the dogs) Jaden: Go! Go! (Then, a dog has a young dog that has black and white fur and has blue clothes. This is Kobe Miles Prower.) Princess Rachel: Daddy, where are they? King Munsinger: Don't just stand there, make our daughter happy! Chef Christina: She will be happy! (She look for dogs in the highway. The dogs are formed into a ball while the Dragears look for dogs in the highway. In slow motion, King Jaden throws the dogs and the dogs roll off. In normal motion, the dogs roll into bumpy roads as they're on their way out. The dog has un-formed their ball as they are fallen) Dog 1: Where is he? Dog 2: I don't think King Jaden made it. (King Jaden suddenly comes out of the tunnel) Jaden: When I say "No dog left behind"...I mean "No dog left behind"! (After he comes out of the highway, the dogs cheer) Kid Dog: King Jaden, where's Prince Kobe? Jaden: Don't worry, he's safe. (He pulls opens the car door where Kobe is inside) Young Kobe: No dog left behind! Dogs: Aww! Jaden: But, we'll be a lot safer the further we get from Dragear Town. (The dogs started driving home) Go! Go! Hurry. (Cut to the Dragears carrying Chef Christina away) King Munsinger: That's right! Take her away! Get her out of my sight! She is hereby banished from Dragear Town forever! Chef Christina: We can all be happy again! I'll find the dogs! (The Dragears throw her out) And shove them down your ungrateful throats. (At the house, Princess Rachel, Queen Rachel Sr. and King Munsinger are in the chair) Princess Rachel: But, mommy and daddy...I never got to eat a troll. What's gonna make me happy now? (We see a boy Dragear sweeping on the floor and has yellow skin, pink cheeks, light rainbow hair put into dog tails and wears a yellow dress with a blue apron and wears pink Mary Janes. This is Starret. Starret sadly looks at Princess Rachel) King Munsinger: Come here, daughter. (She waits for a moment and suddenly frowns) Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You will never, ever, ever be happy. Princess Rachel: Never? Queen Rachel Sr.: Ever. (At Downtown Atlanta, Jaden and Kobe are at driving on I-75/I-85 as the dogs were driving) Jaden: Here! Right here! This is where we rebuild our civilization. It has everything we need. Fresh air, clean water...and sweet acoustics! (Kobe rings his cow bell as the dogs sing) Dogs: (singing) Whoa, oh, oh, oh! Ba de ya say do you remember Ba de ya dancing in October Ba de ya never was a cloudy day! (The logo slowly appears on the screen and fades out. The dogs build their own doghouses and finished them quickly and zoomed back at the page on the book. Then, Poppy is now an adult and she has dark pink hair, pink flamingo skin, green hairband with blue butterflies, and wears a blue dress with white flowers on it while she reads to the kids) Kobe: 3 years ago, King Jaden made us safe. And now, every dog is free to be happy and live in perfect...(singing) Harmony. Sinny: (singing) Harmony. Ribbon: (singing) Harmony. Cali: And that's why we hug every hour. Kobe: Yep. (Hhe closes the book) Bitty: I wish it was every half hour. Poppy: Bitty, so do I, but, that wouldn't leave much time for singing and dancing, now would it? Sharon: Prince Kobe, do the dragears still want to eat us? Kobe: You bet! (The kid dogs gasp) But, just because it's the only way they'll ever be happy. Bitty: (Licks his hand) (softly) Oh my. (terrified) I do taste delicious! Sharon: Isn't there anything else to make them happy? Sinny: Ooh, what about having birthday parties? Ribbon: Or slumber parties!? Flower: Or staring at your parents while they sleep. Kid Dogs: Eeesh. Sharon: But, I don't want to be food. Kobe: Don't worry, Sharon. No dog will ever be. And that's why we're celebrating the biggest party ever! Everybody's gonna be there. (Flower appears in his fur while she has a cowbell on her head) Flower: Everybody? Kobe: Everybody. (He starts ringing his cowbell and the doghouse peels off as he starts to sing "Move Your Tail ". He expands his tail on the tree and flips up in the air and poses on his four coloring profiles. At the next shot of his, he is dressed as a basket full of envelopes. Kobe brings out envelopes to the dogs and the boy and girl dog began to kiss and he brings envelopes in their lips. The scene cuts to the purple creature that is walking and we see a poodle that has purple skin, purple hair and has a pink bow. This is Cleo with Kobe on the DJ station. The DJ Station Bug starts to explode. Kobe lands on the other dogs that are dancing. The biggest dog has brown fur, purple clothes, and wears blue pants. This is Cody. He has a deep voice. The other dog has yellow fur and he is a cowdog. This is T-Bone. The fat dog has black and brown fur, orange hat and wears a blue dress with sparkles on it. This is Benz. He has a deep, high and a shockingly screaming voice. The dog has grey and white fur and wearing a yellow hat. This is Artie. The biggest dog has red skin and a black collar. This is Clifford. The dog has only 3 legs, and has brown and white fur. This is K.C. The smallest dog has blue fur, and has a yellow bunny shirt. This is Frankie. The dog his yellow and blue fur, and has a duck ring. This is Furnie. Kobe bounces on three bugs and flies away. Artie appears on the camera. Kobe comes by bouncing on cats and goes to the workout station where Benz is holding the dumbbell by his tail. Benz lifts Kobe and Kobe gives the envelopes to the dogs. Then, the worm named Mr. Sprinkle wears a business suit when taking his photo) Cody: (from o.s) Okay, Mr. Sprinkle. (Cut back to him and Kobe) Say "Bees"! (Mr. Sprinkle meows. He takes the photo shoot and puts the frame on the wall) Hmm, something's missing. T-Bone: 'Glitter's what's missing! ''(T-Bone puts glitter to make Mr. Sprinkle's picture perfect) '''Kobe, Lunch Pack: That's it! (The scene shows many fashion pictures of Mr. Sprinkles. Then, Kobe and the Lunch Pack are riding a car down the I-75 as they continue singing with three dog triplets. The greasy one has rainbow fashion suit that says, "rap with me," and has yellow tights on his legs, and has light blue hair and has purple shoes. This is Teddy. The purple one wears a blue, white and black glittery dress and on the leg, it has a tattoo that says "Rap", and has a purple hair and has a diamond ring. This is Edison. The red one wers, a blue bowtie and wears a blue dress with a pink button. This is Selison. Teddy, Edison and Selison hold Kobe's hands as the rest of the dogs dance. At the next shot of him, he is seen rowing a boat with Benz who is on the rail as the dogs' tail is using as waves. The next shot, Kobe runs down under the trolls hair. The Lunch Pack form their tail into a rainbows, a red tulip, a flower, putting exploding glitter as fireworks and Kobe goes to Artie's head) Dogs: Yeah! (They started to pant softly after their celebration. Luckily, a clapping sound is heard and we see a dog under the tree that has black skin, light brown nose while it wears a black jacket filled with leaves and wears a brown pants with patches on it, and has black clothes. This is Classie with her sticks) Kobe:'' ''What the... what is...? Huh? Classie: Unbelivable, guys. (She walks toward them) Really, really great. Good job. I could hear you from a kilometer away! (Kobe and the Lunch Pack come down) Kobe: Good. I was worried we weren't projecting enough. Classie: Kobe, if I can hear you, so can the Dragears. (Pan to T-Bone) T-Bone: Oh, boy. (Pan to Artie and Cody) Artie: Here we go again. Cody: Classie... (Pan to Teddy, Edison and Selison) Teddy: You always... Edison: '''...And will ruin everything... '''Selison: ...Warning us about the Dragears. Classie: (embarrassed) No, I don't. (Flashback to a birthday party where she had running inside. She pushes the clown away) Classie: THE DRAGEARS ARE COMING! (She pushes the birthday cake over, screams and runs off. Next, we see a wedding party where she had running inside. She pushes the clown again) Classie: THE DRAGEARS ARE COMING! (She pushes the wedding cake over, screams and runs off. Last, we see a funeral where she had running inside) Classie: THE DRAGEARS ARE COMING! (She pushes the coffin over, screams and runs off. Back at the present moment) Kobe: Come on, we haven't seen a Dragear in 3 years, they're not gonna find us. Classie: No, they're not going to fine me, because I'll be in my highly-camouflaged heavily fortified Dragear proof survival bunker. Kobe: You mean, you're not going to the party, tonight? Teddy, Edison, Selison: But, it's gonna be the biggest... Cleo, K.C.: The loudest! Artie, Cody: The craziest party ever! (Kobe and The Lunch Pack start chattering at Classie) Classie: Big? Loud? Crazy?! You're just gonna lead the Dragears right to us! Artie: Are you sure you wanna invite this party pooper to poop on your party? Kobe: Yes. I think everyone deserves to be happy. Classie: I don't do happy. Kobe: Classie, I know you have happiness inside you. (He gets a card out of her fur) You just need our help to find it. (He opens the card and it says "Classie, you're invited") Card: (singing) Celebrate freedom from the Dragears. (The glitter splats on Classie's face) Kobe: What do you say, Classie? (Classie takes his card and throws it in the ground and smashes it with her feet. Kobe and The Lunch Pack gasp in horror) Benz: Oh my benz! Classie: I wouldn't be caught or dead at your party, but you will be. (She wipes the glitter off her face) Caught and dead. (Kobe and the Lunch Pack see the dog that wears red pants with rivers on it, and purple and brown tail that is curled, lake blue skin, yellow nose and sparkles on cheeks. This is River flying on her flying cat) River: Whoa, whoa. Easy, Classie. Easy. (The cat puts her down) Thank you for providing safe passage, brother. (The bug flies away) Namaste. Okay, first things first, mate, thanks for sharing your unique perspective on things... again. But, just for now, why don't you try in a little positivity, eh? (She gets closer to Classie) A little positivity might go with that vest. Classie: Okay, fine. I'm positive you all are gonna get eaten. (Kobe and The Lunch Pack's hug time watches chime) Kobe: Hug time! (River goes to him) River: It is hug time. Kobe, Lunch Pack: Hug time! (They do a group hug when Classie is squeezed in) Cody: Oh, that feel good! River: Our hearts are sychronizing! T-Bone: (autotune voice) I can sque-e-e-ze you forever. (Classie squeezes out while Kobe and The Lunch Pack are hugging) Classie: Someday, when the Dragears find us, and the survival of every dog in your hands, I sure hope the answer is singing, dancing and hugging. Because that's all you know how to do. Cody: That's untrue! Kobe can also scrapbook. Classie: I can't believe you're gonna be king one day. (She walks away) River: Tune out her negative vibrations, Kobe. They're toxic. Some folks just don't want to be happy. Kobe: I guess. River: You guessed right. (She taps Kobe's nose) Boop! (At the party, we see three glitter dogs banging drums and Cleo is on the DJ station with her colorful bugs scratching records) Cleo: Yeah! (The scene cuts to Teddy, Edison and Selison with River firing glitter. Then, Cleo is at the DJ station. She swallows a bug and beams come out of her eyes and her mouth. She blinks and her mouth opens and closes. Then we see Teddy, Edison, Selison and River firing glitter as fireworks. Cody is then put up by the dogs) Cody: Whoo-hoo! I love you so much! River: Yeah! WHOO! GLITTER!(The glitter dogs form a disco ball and we see Furnie and Artie dancing. Then ''Teddy, Edison, Selison and River fire glitter at Benz. Benz falls in the ground and the dogs see him if he's okay)'' Benz: (Suddenly gets up) YOLO!!! (The dogs cheer. Then we see Kobe and Artie on the highway. Kobe is now wearing a burger bracelet on his tail decorated by Teddy, Edison & Selison. Then we see Classie on the top seeing the dogs are having a party. She scoffs and walks away) Kobe: MORE GLITTER!!! (The dogs fire glitter on by pulling the ropes) TURN IT UP!!! (We see Chef Christina in her house who is banished on Dragear Town. She goes to the telescope and sees the fireworks of Kobe) Kobe: (from o.s) I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! Chef Christina: Dogs. Kobe: (from o.s) Okay, everyone. (Cut back to the party) I just want to take a moment, and get a little real. Cody: (from o.s) Kobe! (Cut back to the Lunch Pack) He's my friend! I know him! Snack Pack, Dogs: Shhhhhh! (Mr. Sprinkle meows) Kobe: I'd like to take a second to celebrate our king...(He points at Jaden) My owner, who, 3 years ago this night...saved all of us from those dreaded...(Footsteps is heard) Jaden: Dragears. (Artie comes up front. The dogs see that Chef Christina has arrived in Sandy Springs) Chef Christina: Ooh, gotcha. (Artie's bag pop up cupcakes) Kobe: Uh...(He picks up the cupcakes and offers them to Chef Christina) Cupcake? (Chef Christina starts taking over Sandy Springs. Kobe drops the cupcakes) RUN!!! (The dogs start running away. Chef Christina takes T-Bone. Biggie runs to the camera) Cody: Mr. Sprinkle! Has anyone seen Mr. Sprinkle?! (Mr. Sprinkle is on his back. Chef Christina then takes him) Kobe: (from o.s) Cody! (Chef then takes Furnie) Blend in! Blend in!! BLEND IN!!! (The dogs blend in hiding in the grass, using their tails to hide up and forming their tails. We see Benz and Frankie running away from Chef Christina. Chef Christina puts her hand in Benz and Frankie) Poppy: (from o.s) Run, Benz and Frankie! (Chef Christina takes Benz and Frankie) Benz, Frankie: HELP US! (We see Teddy, Edison & Selison getting out of the way of Chef Christina's feet. Chef Christina then takes them) Dog Kid: Kobe, help! Kobe: Hurry! Go! Go! Go! (He and the dogs form their tails into grass) Artie: Phew...(Chef Christina takes him) Whoa! Kobe: Artie! (We see River taken by Chef Christina) River: Everyone, minimize your auras! Kobe: River! (He and River expand pull their tails) River: Kobe! Kobe: Hold on... River: Kobe!!! (She and Kobe loses their grip and she is now taken by Chef Christina) AHHH!!! Kobe: NO!! RIVER!!! (After Chef Christina takes Kobe's friends, we see Jaden beating up Chef Christina's foot) Jaden: Bad Dragear! Bad, bad Dragear! Kobe: Jaden! (As Chef Chrsitna was about to take Kobe and Jaden, they hide under the bush as Kobe forms her tail into a shield to protect. Chef Christina stands up) Chef Christina: Thanks for throwing the biggest, the loudest...(Artie pops up) Artie: The craziest party ever! (Chef Christina goes back to her town. Then, Kobe un-forms his tail and changes back. All the dogs come by) Gary: Is it coming back? Koko: What are we gonna do now? Jaden: We have to find a new state. Everyone, hurry! We have to leave before the Dragears come back. Kobe: We have to rescue them. Jaden: No, Kobe, we have to run. Now, let's go, everyone. Come on! Jaden: What about "No dog left behind"? Jaden: I'm sorry, Kobe. That was a 3 years ago, and I'm not the king I once was. Kobe: Then, I'll go. Jaden: No, Kobe. It's too dangerous. Kobe: I have to at least try. Jaden: No. You can't go to Dragear Town by yourself. It's impossible. (At the bunker, Classie is sitting at the table with Kobe's card) Card: (singing) Celebrate freedom from the Dragears. Celebrate freedom from the Dragears. (Classie hears a knock on the door. She closes the window and the cards fall down) Classie: No! No! No! Shh! Shh! Shh! (Outside, we see Kobe knocking in the door) Kobe: Classie! Classie! Classie! CLASSIE, ARE YOU IN THERE?!?! (Classie opens the "Go Away" mat) Huh? Classie: I'm not going to your party. Kobe: The party's over. We just got attacked by a Dragear! Classie: I knew it! (She brings Kobe down in her trap room. She locks up the doors and puts the mouse trap closed) Kobe: Classie! (Classie covers his mouth) Classie: Shh. Kobe: I have to tell you something. Classie: Shh! Kobe: I was just gonna... Classie: (Stammering) Shh! Shh! (Kobe waves a serious "Hello" to her) What? What could be so important that it's worth leading the Dragear right to us? Kobe: The Dragear's gone! Classie: You don't know that. It could still be out there. Watching. Waiting. Listening. Kobe: No, it left! It took Artie, and Benz, and Furnie... and Frankie, and Teddy, and Edison, and Selison, and Cody, and Cleo, and T-Bone... and River! Classie: (Rolls her eyes) Mm. Kobe: Which is why I have to ask you... will you go to Dragear Town with me and save everyone? Classie: What? No. Kobe: Classie, you can't say, "no", they're your friends! Classie: Ah-ah-ah. They're your friends, not mine. I'm staying right here in my bunker where it's safe. Kobe: Oh, that's great. You're the one guy who knows more about Dragears than anyone, but when we finally need you, you just want to hide here forever? Classie: Forever? (She scoffs) No. (She pulls the lever which makes the elevator down) Kobe: Whoa! (While he and Classie go down, we see the stuff in the bunker) Classie: Yeah, I really only have enough supplies down here to last me 11 years, or 12 or 13, if I'm willing to store and drink my own sweat or lick myself. (She glares at Kobe) Which. I. Am. Now. You all said I was crazy, huh? Well, who's crazy now? (She and Classie stop to her room) Me. (She glares at Kobe) Crazy prepared. Kobe: I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You told me not to throw the party, and I threw it, anyway, and it's my fault they were taken, and now I don't know what to do. Classie: Why don't you try scrap-booking to freedom? Kobe: Solid burn, Classie. (Classie makes a smirk face). ''Well, thanks, anyway. '''Classie':' '''Hey, anytime, Kobe. See you in 11, 12, or 13 years. ''(He pulls the lever and makes the elevator go up. Then, he pulls the lever and makes it go down)